


eat me till your teeth rot

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: he feels a bit predatory, with the way he’s staring. but he knows that lucas did this on purpose. he’d known it since the moment he’d asked what lucas was dressing up as for halloween and lucas had winked and told him to wait and see. lucas was teasing him, trying to drive him out of his mind.it was working.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 15
Kudos: 303





	eat me till your teeth rot

**Author's Note:**

> I can name a couple ways, baby, this shit might go  
You just might forget that this was what you're getting high for  
And it might do the things to him, I mean the guy who  
He's the one who's sweet enough, who'll shoot to make that high note  
...  
I can be your sugar when you're fiendin' for that sweet spot  
Put me in your mouth, baby, and eat it 'til your teeth rot  
I can be your cherry, apple, pecan, or your key lime  
Baby I got everything and so much more than she's got

eliott puts his beer to his lips, taking a long and slow sip. he stares down the length of the bottle, looking across the room at the only thing that’s been able to hold his attention all night: lucas. of course, lucas typically holds his attention more than most things, but tonight is different. tonight, eliott feels like his entire body is on fire, itching and tingling to cross the room and  _ touch.  _

he feels a bit predatory, with the way he’s staring. but he knows that lucas did this on purpose. he’d known it since the moment he’d asked what lucas was dressing up as for halloween and lucas had winked and told him to  _ wait and see.  _ lucas was teasing him, trying to drive him out of his mind. it was working.

but he’s too competitive for his own good, sometimes. he doesn’t want to be the one to give in. 

“i’m surprised you’re all the way over here,” a voice to eliott’s left says. eliott doesn’t look away from lucas long, just enough to verify that it is, in fact, emma at his side. “the second i saw lucas walk in wearing that, i figured we’d all be watching you practically have sex in the middle of the living room.”

emma’s dressed up as a sexy cop, and eliott is about five seconds from asking to borrow the plastic handcuffs. 

seriously, he’s about to snap. 

maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if lucas wasn’t dancing. but as it is, he’s dancing with manon, grinding on her playfully enough to make her laugh but seriously enough to make eliott’s mouth water. and god, the way his ass moves in those fucking shorts. eliott can’t decide if he wants to burn them or frame them. 

“he looks good,” eliott says plainly. his mind has gone completely primal, and that’s about the only coherent thought he can manage. 

emma snorts. “you look like you want to eat him.”

_ i do. while he’s bent over the back of the goddamn couch, preferably.  _ “i need another beer,” he mutters, finishing off the rest of the one in his hand before putting it aside. he doesn’t actually go to get another one, because he’s already had three and he wants to be sober enough to mess around when they get home later. it’d be such a waste to get drunk on a night when lucas looks like  _ that.  _

when he turns his gaze back to the crowd dancing, he finds lucas staring at him. electricity practically crackles through the space between them as their eyes meet, and lucas’s eyes go dark and hooded. he holds eye contact as he continues grinding with manon, her hands on his hips and his on his thighs. eliott feels a surge of jealousy run through his blood, white-hot and overwhelming: not because he feels threatened (could never; but especially not by a girl, for obvious reasons) but because he so  _ desperately  _ wants those hands on lucas’s hips to be his, and for those fucking shorts to be rubbing against him. 

his hands twitch at his sides. he can’t lose, not now. not after he’s held out for so long already. 

really, he didn’t know what he expected when lucas gave him that mischievous smirk weeks ago. he’d expected lucas had a sexy costume, but he definitely hadn’t expected  _ this.  _ he hadn’t expected lucas to come out of the bathroom in gold spandex shorts with a loose white cloth tied around his waist, a white cape, and a gold shoulder plate with a matching gold laurel wreath crown. and if he didn’t expect that, he definitely didn’t expect the gold glitter spread over lucas’s exposed chest, nor the gold glitter pressed to his cheekbones. he hadn’t expected lucas to smile and announce that he was apollo, greek god of the sun and light. 

the cape is gone now, and the bottom white sheet is dangling by a thread of the gold chain that was meant to hold it up. his crown is crooked and his glitter is shining more than before, aided inevitably by sweat. eliott’s been half hard since lucas came out of the bathroom at their place, and he’d been ready to leave the halloween party since before they’d arrived. the things lucas does to eliott, honestly. it’s  _ unfair.  _

the song changes and manon steps back, laughing so hard that she actually wipes her eyes once or twice. she kisses lucas’s cheek and then moves over to dance with daphné and alexia, while lucas, with nowhere else to go, makes his way towards eliott. 

eliott leans back against the wall, tipping his head back enough to expose his neck a little. he watches lucas swallow hard as he walks up, and counts it as a win. 

“hi,” lucas smiles, once he’s close enough. he says it so innocently, like he has no idea that eliott’s been watching him dance all night. like he has no idea what eliott wants to do to him. “i lost my cape.”

“i can see that.”

lucas shrugs, picks at the chain holding up his bottoms. “this kinda looks stupid without it. maybe i should take it off, since i have the shorts underneath it.” the idea of lucas parading around the party in nothing but gold spandex sends all of eliott’s blood rushing south, but it also sends another spike of jealousy through his stomach. possessiveness. he wants to be the only one who sees lucas like that. 

“no,” eliott murmurs, pulling lucas’s hand away from his chain belt and placing it on eliott’s hip instead. “keep it on. you look good.”

“mm. how good?” lucas steps forward, tightens his newfound grip on eliott’s hip. 

eliott slides his arm around lucas’s waist and pulls him forward. lucas stumbles a bit and then gasps when his leg slots between eliott’s. eliott knows that lucas can feel his boner, because it’s pressed right against lucas’s bare thigh. it takes everything within eliott not to start thrusting against it, just to relieve some pressure. 

“you look good too,” lucas whispers, suddenly out of breath. eliott smirks, pulls lucas closer still. 

he’d elected to dress as a 20s mobster, and though he knows he looks good, he kind of regrets it now. the product he’d used to slick back his hair is still on the back of his neck, and the suit was pretty suffocating—the vest and tie in particular. (and, admittedly, dress pants aren’t very forgiving when you’re hard as a fucking rock.)

“i’m glad i decided to slick back my hair instead of wear a fedora,” eliott teases, just to see lucas laugh. “imagine how cheesy i’d look, sitting over here in a fucking fedora.”

lucas shrugs, “you could pull it off.” and then he lifts himself on his tiptoes, puts his lips right at eliott’s ear and whispers, “or you could let me pull you off.”

the line is pretty lame, but considering how hard eliott is and how long he’s been itching with the desperation to get lucas’s dick down his throat, it’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard in his goddamn life. and he doesn’t have to be told twice. he takes lucas’s hand and practically drags him out of emma’s house, ignoring the whistles and especially ignoring lucas’s laughter. 

the entire bus ride home, eliott fights to keep his hands to himself. it’s much more difficult now, with lucas sitting so close that their thighs are touching. eliott knows he could put a hand on lucas’s thigh—he does it all the time when they sit next to each other, and he knows lucas likes it. but he also knows he  _ can’t.  _ because lucas is very hard beneath those fucking shorts, and despite his attempts to cover it with the white bottoms, it’s still  _ very _ obvious. eliott wouldn’t be able to behave himself. 

so he’s fidgeting. he fiddles with the hem of his dress pants, with his pocket watch chain, with his tie, with the knot on his tie, with his fake cigar, with the sleeves of his shirt. he keeps his fingers busy so they don’t get too caught up in thinking of being buried in lucas’s ass later on. 

_ god.  _ he fidgets a bit more, and his dick just barely rubs up against the seam of his pants, but it’s just enough to make him hiss. quietly, so nobody else hears, but not quiet enough that  _ lucas  _ didn’t hear. lucas practically perks up at the sound, wide eyes meeting eliott’s, eyes blown with lust and eagerness. eliott needed to suck his dick, like,  _ yesterday.  _

eliott drags him off the bus, too. he knots their fingers together and pulls him along the sidewalk. for a fleeting moment, it feels nostalgic, like the last time he and lucas ran through paris’s nighttime together. they ended up kissing at la petite ceinture, and that started this whole entire crazy thing. this crazy thing that eliott is so, so fucking thankful for. the crazy thing that he can’t believe is real, sometimes, except for times like now where lucas’s hand is in his and they’re both holding on like they never want to let go again. 

but the moment is fleeting, because then they’re running up the stairs to the apartment, and eliott is much more focused on the more pressing matter. there will be time for romance later, but now, eliott just wants to get his dick wet. 

he fumbles to unlock the door and then practically shoved lucas inside, crowding him against the wall of the entryway and kissing him like he needs it to breathe. lucas meets him with equal fervor, hands grasping at eliott’s cheeks and sliding into his slick hair at the nape of his neck. if he notices how the product has leaked down the back of eliott’s collar, he doesn’t say anything. 

eliott presses a leg between lucas’s, gives him something to grind on. lucas wastes no time in taking advantage of it, rubbing himself off against eliott’s thigh and disrupting their kisses with his moans. it’s heady, knowing that lucas is as desperate as he is. or, at least close. eliott feels like he’s vibrating with how much he wants. 

“do you have any idea,” eliott mumbles, words muffled by their sealed lips, “what you fucking  _ do _ to me?” he pulls at the metal belt until the white bottoms fall, and lets lucas kick his way out of them. the shoulder plate is next, which they drop on the floor next to the bottoms. 

“kinda,” lucas breathes. 

and then they’re moving again, eliott backing lucas up further into the apartment. he means to go for the bedroom, but then lucas is whimpering and letting out small  _ please, please, pleases _ , and eliott has to detour. he stops in the living room and backs lucas into another wall. 

without any further preamble, he sinks to his knees, and then kisses along the waist and of the spandex. they were revealing before, but they’re much more explicit now that lucas is obscenely hard. eliott moans at the sight alone and then hooks his fingers into the waistband, pulling them down just enough to hook them under lucas’s balls. 

he takes lucas’s cock into his hand and moves his mouth to suck on his balls, rolling them along his tongue until lucas is practically sobbing and begging eliott to just get his mouth on him. 

and, really, it’s all eliott’s wanted to do for the past few hours. he pulls back to do just that, mouth open and poised at the tip, but then he makes the mistake of looking up and seeing lucas’s face. he sees lucas’s red cheeks, his teary eyes, his open mouth, his heaving chest. and a wicked thought crosses his mind:

_ if lucas is already this fucked out, how far can i push him? _

he presses a kiss to lucas’s tip and then sits back on his haunches, pulling all stimuli away from lucas’s dick. “do you trust me?” eliott asks. lucas just whines, thrusting his hips forward and making his cock knock into eliott’s cheek. “hey, lucas. baby. do you trust me?”

lucas takes a deep breath, and then his throat clicks with a swallow. “y-yeah.”

“do you remember when we talked about edging?” 

“yeah.”

“wanna try it?”

a million different things flash across lucas’s face, and then he groans, tilting his head back until it thumps against the drywall. “fuck me, eliott. yes. please.”

eliott grins, and then climbs up off of his knees. “you know what? i think i’m wearing way too many clothes. don’t you think?” he murmurs, and lucas nods vehemently. “maybe you should fix that.”

with shaky hands, lucas sets to work. he unbuttons every button on eliott’s vest, and then pushes it off of his shoulders until it hits the ground. he tugs on eliott’s button up until it’s untucked from his pants, and then unbuttons every single one of those buttons too. he doesn’t push that shirt off, instead moves to pop the button and undo the zipper on his dress pants. he shimmies those down eliott’s legs, helps him kick them off, and then stands straight back up. 

eliott doesn’t question him for leaving the button up shirt on, figures lucas thinks he looks hot in it. he can use that to his advantage. he crowds lucas against the wall again, reaching down to take lucas in his hand. he jerks lucas off like he’s paid to do so, like he’s trying to get lucas off as quickly as possible. 

when lucas starts whining, eliott lets go. 

“bend over the back of the couch,” eliott murmurs, trailing his kisses down lucas’s jawline and biting gently on a soft spot of his neck. “put your dick away.”

lucas obliges, but he’s clearly not happy about it. he tucks his dick back in his shorts and then bends over the couch, legs spread and ass in the air. eliott stalks over to him, feeling like a predator all over again as he lets his gaze slip all over his exposed skin. he loves that he’s the only one who gets to see lucas like this, the only one who gets to touch him, the only one who gets to taste him. the only one who ever has, the only one who ever will. 

he hits his knees again, and pulls lucas’s shorts down. his dick bobs free again, which makes eliott roll his eyes, but he doesn’t say anything. instead, he just kneads lucas’s ass in one hand, and bites into the flesh on the other side. lucas keens, back arching and fingers tightening against the leather. 

eliott spreads him, blows cool air gently along his hole. lucas moans again, moves his hips back in aborted motions to make eliott go faster. and as desperate as eliott feels, he manages somehow to go slow, to keep blowing cool air, to only allow the pad of his finger to circle the skin gently every now and again. he wants lucas to  _ sob.  _

“fuck, eliott, please,” lucas begs, shifting his weight on his feet and trying to thrust back again. eliott punishes him by letting go of his ass, biting it once more. “fuck, please. please, please, please.” 

“what, baby? what do you want?”

“fuck, i want you to eat me,” lucas whimpers, and eliott sees his thighs beginning to tremble. “make me feel good, baby. please.”

and eliott has never been able to deny lucas anything when he begs all pretty like that. he spreads lucas again and licks into him once, twice, and then goes all in. he sucks and licks and presses with the pads of his fingers, not letting up even when he thinks lucas might actually let go and come. he knows lucas won’t. not without permission. 

he swirls his tongue along lucas’s hole and then sucks, delighting in the way lucas practically screams. eliott reaches his hand around and feels lucas’s dick, feels how wet it’s gotten, feels how its constant weeping has left stains on the back of the couch. he wraps his hand around it and pulls him off in time with his tongue’s thrusts, and waits until he can feel lucas’s body tightening up, waits until he knows lucas is right on the edge and tiptoeing off. 

and then he pulls back completely, leaving lucas panting and moaning and right on the edge of indescribable pleasure. 

“eliott!” lucas pleads, and eliott stands, pulls lucas’s shorts up, and then pulls him to stand up too. there’s tears streaming down his cheeks, and he looks so fucked out that for a moment, eliott feels like shit. 

“is this still okay, baby?” he murmurs. 

lucas nods enthusiastically, and then collapses into eliott’s arms. “fuck me, please. please, baby, i need it. i need you inside me, please, please. please baby.”

and, well. how could eliott ever say no?

he picks lucas up and carries him to their room, placing him gently in the middle of the bed. he climbs over the top of him and leans down to kiss him again, and lucas meets the kisses eagerly. eliott starts a slow rhythm of grinding their dicks together through the fabric of lucas’s shorts and eliott’s boxers, and it’s on just the right side of not enough. 

he sheds the button up (finally) and then lucas’s hands start pushing at eliott’s underwear, so eliott obliges, quickly taking them off and throwing them over the side of the bed. he lets himself take one last look at lucas in those  _ fucking  _ shorts, before hooking his fingers in them and pulling them off in one smooth motion. lucas’s dick hits his stomach immediately, red and hard and leaking, and eliott’s mouth instantly waters. 

without really thinking about it, he takes lucas into his mouth again, and slips one hand back so he can rub dry fingers against lucas’s hole. lucas moans, arches his back and tries to thrust both forwards and backwards, chasing both sources of pleasure. eliott finds himself rutting his hips down into the bed, impossibly turned on by the weight of lucas on his tongue and the way lucas is slowly losing his mind. 

eliott relaxes his throat and presses all the way down until his nose is buried in the dark hairs on lucas’s pubic bone. lucas arches all the way off the bed, curling around eliott’s body and knotting his hand so tightly that it hurts. eliott waits to feel lucas shooting off down his throat, but it doesn’t happen. eliott pulls off and starts suckling and kissing on the tip, whispering out soft praises of how good lucas is being for him. 

lucas relaxes after a few moments, breath heavy. he strokes his fingers along eliott’s cheeks and eventually over his lips where he’s still kissing the tip of lucas’s cock. it’s a really tender moment for the circumstances, but eliott doesn’t mind. he doesn’t feel as rushed anymore, feels a little bit more sated even though lucas hasn’t come and he hasn’t really gotten touched at all. 

he doesn’t mind, though. he wants lucas to come apart, his own pleasure is on the back burner. 

“gonna fuck you now,” eliott murmurs, lifting his face away from lucas’s cock and crawling over him, forcing him to lay back down. “okay? is that okay?”

“fuck, eliott, if you don’t get inside me in the next five minutes my dick might die.”

“well, we can’t have that,” eliott laughs, pressing kisses to lucas’s lips around both their smiles. “i’m quite fond of your dick.”

“then you better get inside me.”

“as you wish.”

eliott leans over to grab the lube, slicking his fingers up before pressing one in. lucas just closes his eyes and spreads his legs even wider, like he’s trying to maintain control and not get too close. eliott respects that. 

he slips in another finger fairly quickly, and then another. he thrusts his fingers in and out at an almost brutal pace, rubbing against lucas’s prostate whenever he gets the opportunity. lucas’s eyes stay closed, but at one point he grips his legs under his knees and pulls them upwards, and his grip is so tight that his knuckles are white. eliott feels pride rush through him when he notices it. 

when he’s sure that lucas is ready, he shuffles forward, aiming his cock at lucas’s hole. he rubs it over a couple of times, letting his tip get caught on lucas’s rim until lucas has enough and yells for him to, “please get the fuck on with it!” eliott just laughs and then presses forward, not stopping until his hips are flush against lucas’s. he gives lucas a second to adjust and then immediately picks up a punishing pace, skin on skin echoing through the room. 

honestly, he’s never more glad to have their own apartment than he is when they’re having sex. he loves mika and lisa and all, but it was nice to have their own space, where they can fuck as loud as they want, wherever they want, whenever they want. and it’s certainly much nicer than pressing hands over each other’s mouths and going at a turtle’s pace to avoid the bed squeaking, like they did at eliott’s. 

(admittedly, that was kind of hot. watching lucas try to be quiet while they had sex kind of turned eliott on. maybe it was the whole forbidden, taboo aspect of having sex while his parents were home. or maybe it was knowing that eliott made lucas feel so good that he couldn’t be quiet. really, he’s not sure.)

“that fucking costume,” eliott mutters, poking at the laurel crown where it’d fallen onto the pillows above lucas’s head. “you knew exactly what it would do to me. you dressed like that, dancing like that. you wanted this, didn’t you?” he snaps his hips forward to prove his point, smirking when lucas’s body jerks up on the bed, smiling when lucas practically  _ screams.  _ “you wanted me to go crazy for you. you wanted me to fuck you into the mattress. didn’t you?”

“fuck, yeah,” lucas groans, reaching down to pull himself off in time with eliott’s thrusts. eliott allows it—he was planning on making lucas come this time anyway. “love making you want me.”

“always want you, baby.” he shifts his weight onto one arm and reaches down to push lucas’s hand off of himself. he replaces it with his own, matches his rhythm perfectly. 

lucas wraps his legs around eliott’s waist, digs his heels into the backs of his thighs. his now free hand comes around to grip eliott’s ass, push him in deeper. deeper, deeper, deeper. eliott pushes himself up onto his knees so he has better leverage, and tries to go deeper, deeper, deeper. 

“eliott, baby, please let me come,” lucas begs, digging his fingers into eliott’s ass and pulling even harder. “please, baby.  _ please.  _ i need to come, i’m so close, please.”

“come for me, sweetheart,” eliott murmurs, tucking his face into lucas’s neck and gently biting him right in his sweet spot. 

lucas comes right then, arching into eliott’s touch and screaming out his name. eliott thinks his name has never sounded better than shouted to the rafters in pleasure. 

it makes him come, too. he wasn’t even particularly close, so his sudden orgasm takes him by surprise. he shudders and thrusts his way through it, until the aftershocks are over and he can happily collapse down on top of lucas. it makes lucas’s come smear onto his own chest, but he doesn’t mind. 

“holy shit,” lucas pants out. “that was so good. fuck.”

“i’m glad you had a good time.” he rests his chin on lucas’s sternum, looks up at him through his eyelashes. “i love you.”

“i love you more.”

“i love you most.”

“hush.” lucas reaches down to thread his fingers through eliott’s hair. eliott is already tired and sated, so it doesn’t take long for it to soothe him, his eyes growing heavy and hard to keep open. 

he’s just about to drift off when lucas speaks again. 

“you know,” lucas murmurs, “apollo is also the god of music.”

“is he?”

“mhm.”

“how fitting,” eliott whispers back, “since my best music is you.”

lucas hums. “cheesy.”

“you love it.”

“i do,” lucas agrees. “i love you.”

“i love you more.”

lucas replies, “i love you most.”

**Author's Note:**

> [lucas's costume](https://i.etsystatic.com/9716139/r/il/caa815/1030241916/il_570xN.1030241916_fr7u.jpg)
> 
> title from candy by doja cat  
find me on tumblr @elullemant  
find me on twitter @finelinealbums


End file.
